Las desventuras parodiadas de un pobre enamorado
by Noblee
Summary: Taquicardia, falta de sueño, ligera abstinencia sexual, y una pizca de paranoia. Mezcle bien y obtiene lo que obtiene: un hombre a punto de iniciar la borrachera del siglo con un té azucarado.


**Título: **Las desventuras parodiadas de un pobre enamorado

**Pairing**: Alfred/Arthur

**Rate**: K+

**Extensión**: 1, 827 palabras.

**Summary**: Taquicardia, falta de sueño, ligera abstinencia sexual, y una pizca de paranoia. Mezcle bien y obtiene lo que obtiene: un hombre a punto de iniciar la borrachera del siglo con un té azucarado.

**Disclaimer**: Hetalia no me pertenece en lo absoluto. Sólo uso los personajes para mi y su entretenimiento.

**Notas**: Bueno, tras una larga ausencia en el fandom de Hetalia, pues he regresado con este intento de comedia. Es corto y está dividido en 6 secciones, ¿por qué? ¡No tengo idea! Así empecé a escribirlo y así se quedó. Espero que les saque al menos una sonrisa *cruza los dedos*. Cualquier queja, sugerencia, amenaza de muerte, etc, etc, etc, pues pueden dejar un review o ser más salvajes y enviar un MP… grrr~

¡Disfrútenlo!

* * *

**Las desventuras parodiadas de un pobre enamorado**

**I. **Ese día, Arthur se dio cuenta. Creyéndose aún en un sueño, se preparó un café y tomó entre sus manos el periódico de 3 días atrás. El café estaba amargo, no era novedad; el periódico informaba de sucesos pasados, nada extraordinario. El recibo de la luz seguía sin pagarse, y los trastes de la cena de anoche seguían en el fregadero. Eso era normal.

Por conclusión, estaba despierto en un día martes a las 6 am con una taza vacía y un periódico irrelevante. Entonces _¡¿por qué?!_ Arthur ocultó el rostro tras sus manos. ¿Qué estaba mal con él? ¿Falta de sueño? ¿De comida? ¿De sexo?

Quizás, tan sólo quizás, seguía soñando las cosas tal como eran porque, bueno, ¡porque precisamente _así_ _eran_! Debía renunciar, mudarse y vivir en una caja de televisión, no en ese orden… ¡Eso _sí_ que no tenía sentido!

Tal vez era cierto. Tal vez no se equivocaba. Tal vez podría afrontarlo y ¡dejar de darle vueltas! ¡Bah! Tiró la taza de café en el fregadero y se dirigió a la ducha. Necesitaba agua fría ¡pero ya! ¡Es que aquello no era normal! Suspiró con resignación.

Estaba realmente jodido.

Se había _enamorado_.

**II**. Aunque tratando de hallar el lado positivo a la situación, enamorarse no era algo _tan_ malo. Vale, que era un fastidio y tormento a veces, pero no era algo por lo que se fuera a morir… ¡¿verdad?! _¡Putos escritores!_ Jodido Shakespeare y demás.

Terminó de cepillarse los dientes y se dedicó una sonrisa coqueta. Oh, por todos los dioses. Se estaba _arreglando_… ¡arreglando! Como un maldito metrosexual. No se malentienda, él sabe que la apariencia es importante, pero ¡no cuando se está pensando en la otra persona!

Quizás debería llamar y decir que estaba enfermo. Nunca ha usado esa excusa, puede que funcione. No está huyendo, simplemente quiere descansar. Es un plan perfecto, tan perfecto que sabe que por ello está destinado al fracaso. Primeramente porque ama su trabajo; en segundo lugar, ya está arreglado; y tercero, no tiene saldo en su celular e irónicamente ayer era el último día para pagar el teléfono.

¿Justicia divina? ¿Castigo infernal? ¿O quizás la desventaja de ser un pobre asalariado?

_Mierda_.

**III**. Tal vez el estar incomunicado no era algo tan malo. Se evitaba ser usado como pañuelo de lágrimas por cierta chica rubia promiscua, quien estaba en busca del verdadero amor, así que eso era un punto a favor. También evitaba las llamadas de su madre, moriría más pronto, pero nadie podía culparlo por querer ignorarla durante unos días.

¿Acaso ese día era el _día del desvarío_? Negó suavemente con la cabeza y cerró la puerta del departamento, dispuesto a coger un taxi. Vamos, ¡era un maldito hombre! Los sentimientos no podían acobardarlo, sólo humillarlo, pero nada más. _Shit_. Ahora que recordaba, a una cuadra quedaba un teléfono público, podía- ¡No! _¡Testosterona, Arthur! _

Así es. Iba a ir a su trabajo, a su oficina, e ignorar al resto del mundo como siempre. Tomaría su almuerzo en la cafetería y se quejaría de la programación de la televisión en su mente. Volvería a su oficina y se regodearía del impecable orden de su escritorio al observar los lamentos de cierto chico castaño por no encontrar los papeles a tiempo. Sí, otro plan… ¿_perfecto_?

_¡Maldita sea!_ No, no era perfecto. No podía ser perfecto. ¡No, señor! Porque el momento en que entre a su oficina, él le saludará con su estúpida sonrisa de aparador; porque cuando vaya a la cafetería feliz de su autoaislamiento, él se invitará en su mesa para hablar con la boca llena; porque cuando él se burle del tipejo llorón, él le mirará de forma reprobatoria y le hará sentir culpable, para ir después a ayudar al chico.

Golpeó su rostro con la palma de su mano. Ese día sería un infierno, obviando la temperatura de unos agradables 23 °C. Si no moría por la furia materna, moriría de un infarto.

Tal vez podía sobornar al chofer del taxi para que le dejara conducir y chocar.

**IV**. La idea del soborno era estúpida e innecesaria. El chofer conducía tan rápido que sería imposible el no chocar. _Rayos_. Estaba a dos minutos de llegar, ¿saltar del coche o bajar con dignidad? Bueno, era obvio, los rasguños no matan. Además, la dignidad es algo muy sobrevalorado. Podía recuperarla en _eB*y_. Rió con nerviosismo, debió haber realizado la llamada.

De acuerdo, no debía alterarse. _Inhala, exhala, cuenta hasta cien_. Pagó con cierto recelo al conductor. _¡¿Por qué no te estrellaste en la barda, maldito cobarde?!_ Suspiró. Tragó. Respiró. Parpadeó. Bien, faltaban 10 minutos para entrar. Matemáticamente hablando, él era un asco. Pero si caminaba rápidamente, esquivaba al guardia, oprimía el botón del ascensor, y si nada malo sucedía, estaría a salvo en su oficina en menos de 9 minutos. ¡Ja! Era per- ¡No! ¡Era _fácil_! Sí, eso.

Inhaló profundamente. Avanzó a la entrada del edificio e inició su plan. A los 4 minutos estaba ya en el ascensor. ¡Excelente! Salió de la caja de metal en su piso, y sonrió, estaba a menos de 2 minutos de su oficina. Ah, su hermosa y pulcra oficina. Lugar de salvación. Caminó con prisa, abrió la puerta y la cerró. Eso… eso había sido ¡perfecto! _Oh, no_.

¡NO! Nononono. Ahogó un grito de terror. En su escritorio había una humeante taza de té. Wow, pues que _hombrecito_. ¡No! Eso no era el motivo del apocalipsis. _Estoy jodido. _Un buen capitán se hunde con su barco. _Bollocks!_ Él no era un capitán, sobreviviría a la deshonra. El jefe no lo había visto, aún podía huir. Podía, ¡¿podía?!

_Ni se te ocurra huir, Arthur. Sé dónde vives._

¡Maldito estúpido! Claro que sabía donde vivía, ¡todo el puto mundo sabía donde vivía! _Oh, ¿toallas femeninas? Claro, bajo ese anuncio vive Arthur._ Agh, todavía no era la tarde del martes y ya se quería emborrachar_._ Podía iniciar con el té, total, se iba a hartar de alcohol.

**V**. Taquicardia, falta de sueño, ligera abstinencia sexual, y una pizca de paranoia. Mezcle bien y obtiene lo que obtiene: un hombre a punto de iniciar la borrachera del siglo con un té azucarado. ¡Tiemblen del miedo, sucios mortales!

Arthur tomó asiento en su comoda y reclinable silla de oficina. No era la octava maravilla, pero se le acercaba. Recapitulando de forma express: toda aquella situación era real, él estaba mas que jodido (o enamorado, que al caso es lo mismo), y tenía una taza de té hecha por el mismísimo diablo en su escritorio.

Bueno, ya era tarde. No podía salir del edificio sin que alguien no lo viera. Ya había ingerido la mitad del té y seguía sobrio. Faltaban 3 horas para el almuerzo. _No es como si lo necesitara._ Pero ¿y si se quedaba en la oficina y venia _él_?

Para empezar... ¿Por qué él? Bueno, tenía unos lindos ojos azules. _Pero eso es un defecto genético. _Una risa encantadora. _Mas bien una risa escandalosa, hasta cierto punto fastidiosa. _Una sonrisa espectacular. _De seguro antes tenía unos feos y horribles dientes de castor. _Su colonia era embriagadora. _El muy puerco la usa porque no se baña. _Tenía un cuerpo trabajado. _Bueno... Eh... Mierda. _

_¡Le gusta el café! Bebida tan amarga como su corazón. _Exacto su personalidad era horrible: siempre sonriente aun en feas situaciones, entrometiendose en los asuntos de los demas para dar su ayuda, organizando fiestas para el personal... _¡Ahhh! Mátenme ahora, por favor._

**VI**. Y el reloj marcó las 10:30, en otras palabras, la hora del almuerzo. Podia hacerlo, podia salir y enfrentar al mundo... Y de paso criticarlo. Todo consistía en convicción y perseverancia. Fuera pensamientos negativos. Fuera frustración sexual. _¿Eh? _

Sacudió la cabeza y con paso firme se dirigió a la cafetería. Ordenó su comida y tomó asiento en el lugar de siempre.

—Vaya, hasta que te apareces, Arthur —dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

No, Dios, no. Ni siquiera habia preparado su discurso o su testamento. ¿Quién alimentaria a Iggycat en su ausencia? ¿Su madre?

—Hey, ¿estás bien?

No era un sueño. No era un sueño. ¡No era un jodido sueño! Allí estaba, tomando asiento frente a él, con su bandeja de comida y su encantadora sonrisa. _Oh, God, why?! _

—Traté de llamarte desde el sábado, pero siempre me dirigía a buzon. Y luego, ayer faltaste al trabajo. ¿De verdad estás bien, Arthur?

_¿Lo estoy? _

—Sí, estuve ocupado, ya sabes... ¿asuntos personales? -terminó murmurando.

—Oh, okey. Supongo que está bien -comentó el chico antes de darle una mordida a su emparedado.

_Joder, ¿Por qué a mí? ¡¿Por qué a mí?! No vuelvo a ver porno, o al menos no uno de mala calidad. _Debía salir, debía irse. No podía seguir allí como si nada. Demonios, ¿Es que el enamorarse era siempre así de fastidioso? ¿O sólo le ocurría a él? Pero si se iba, él lo perseguiría, y él seguiría esquivándolo, y él seguiría interceptándolo, y...

—Estoy _jodido_. En serio, ¿de entre todas las personas tuviste que ser tú? ¡¿Tú?! —Eso iba a acabar mal, lo presentía— Me despierto en la mañana del sábado con un horrible dolor en mi trasero para darme cuenta de que he dormido contigo. Dispuesto estoy yo a olvidar aquello, pero durante los siguientes dos días no puedo dejar de pensar en ti... Dios ¿estás consciente de lo cursi que suena eso? Y luego esta mañana, tomé un cafe, y me doy cuenta de que me he enamorado de ti. De que estúpidamente superé la atracción física para convertirla en algo mas serio tras dos años de trabajar juntos. ¡Ahh! ¡Maldita sea! —susurró apuñalando sin consideración alguna el emparedado de su bandeja.

Bien, lo había dicho. Lo había aceptado. Mas le valía a su dignidad seguir con él. Y_ ¡¿por qué demonios no dice nada?!_ Levantó la vista para encontrarse con el chico de su martirio boquiabierto y estupefacto.

— ¿No piensas decir algo? ¿Eh, _Alfred_?

Alfred rascó su barbilla con nerviosismo y rió en voz baja. _¿Por qué se ríe el desgraciado?_

—Vaya, y yo que tenía preparado un discurso explicando el por qué debiste quedarte ese sábado —contestó pasando una de sus manos por su cabello.

_¿Eh?_

— ¿Eh?

—Creí que era obvio el que me gustabas, Arthur. Vamos, hasta te hice mi asistente personal...

—Creí que era una forma de fastidiarme —susurró Arthur con un deje de desconfianza.

—También, en parte —guiñó el ojo con picardía riendo.

_Oh, mierda. ¿En qué me he metido? _Se levantó distraídamente para dirigirse al elevador. Alfred le siguió sin dejar de sonreír.

— ¿Qué te parece si hoy después del trabajo te invito un trago? —Preguntó Alfred oprimiendo el boton del piso—. Y así me dejas darte ese discurso, ¿qué dices?

—Que debo estar totalmente loco para aceptar.

—Bueno, ya te has acostado con tu jefe. Compartir unos tragos con él no estaria mal.

Arthur suspiró. ¿Recuerdan que dijo que "estaba _realmente _jodido"?

—De acuerdo.

Pues no... Sólo estaba _realmente_ enamorado.


End file.
